How They Really Got Together
by lilylilly
Summary: Lily and James obviously didn't get together without a fight. They needed someone to help them. Maybe that someone was Lily's best friend...
1. Introductions

**Randomly just felt like writing this. It's obvious that Lily and James wouldn't get together without a fight so maybe it took a bit of help...**

**

* * *

**

I feel like I should write this down.

Maybe it will help me.

My name is Rebecca Harmer and my best friend Lily and her husband James just died.

They were killed by the greatest dark wizard ever, You-Know-Who.

They're famous for loving their son so much that they were willing to die to protect him and for just generally being nice to everyone.

But does anyone (apart from me) really know how they got together.

It wasn't, like so many people think, love at first sight.

It was a battle and it wasn't easy to win.

But I did win in the end.

Because in the end it was all down to me.

This is how it happened.

It was our seventh year and Lily and I were going down to Herbology when James and his mates just appeared from nowhere.

He had a habit of doing that, of trying to surprise Lily into agreeing to date him.

So, he asked and just like she always did, Lily refused.

But that day I started thinking. Why did Lily always say no to James?

At first I had been able to understand it, he had been immature, stupid, mean and he kept running his hands through his hair in a _really _annoying way.

However, he had changed.

He grew up.

He was Head Boy, had stopped pranking people and taunting people just for the fun of it.

He had even stopped running his hands through his hair!

There wasn't anything wrong with him anymore.

So, I made a decision. I was going to get Lily and James together however hard it was or however long it took to achieve it.

**

* * *

**

**What did you think? Review please!**


	2. One Last Chance

For the rest of that year I tried but with no results.

Then, when we were getting off the train at the end of the year, I realised that I had only one chance left.

My dad's annual midsummer ball.

My dad had gone to school with James' dad so James was invited.

Lily was my best friend so she was invited.

One chance left and I was going to take it.

It was the night before the ball and Lily was already at my house for a sleepover.

We were discussing what we were going to wear the next day when I suddenly interrupted.

"Lily, why won't you go out with James?"

She stared at me in shock, it was obvious that she hadn't been expecting _that_.

"Well, it's just, he's _James_!"

"Yes, but he's changed. He's changed and it was probably for you."

"Yes but... Oh, I don't know! Sometimes... Sometimes I think that if he asked me once more I would just say yes."

I left it there, I didn't want her to get annoyed with me.

But at least I could see that she didn't completely hate him.

And that was a definite improvement on what she thought a few months ago.

Obviously all my trying had at least made her think.

What did you think?

* * *

Review please! ( :

Any comments welcome!

Oh, and if you did like it, check out my other stories!


	3. The Real Last Chance

So, the ball.

Well, it went quite well, my plan to get Lily and James to vaguely like each other worked.

But I did only say 'vaguely like each other' and that's quite different from 'going out' which was my aim.

But luckily, making them vaguely like each other gave me another last chance.

How did I get them to vaguely like each other?

Well, Lily started to vaguely like James at about the same time as he rescued her from drowning in the giant fruit punch fountain.

Yes, it's a long story.

Well, me and Lily were getting ready for the ball when the guests started arriving. We started panicking and getting ready even faster so that neither Lily or I noticed the huge splodge of lipstick on Lily's cheek.

Cue James trying to get rid of it.

With his mouth.

Next to the punch fountain.

Lily, trying to escape, tried to step backwards, unfortunately not realising that there was no backwards.

So she toppled backwards into the fountain.

Luckily James was there.

He waded in and rescued Lily.

She was very grateful. She even seemed to forget about the fact that it was James' fault that she fell in there in the first place.

So they became vaguely friendly towards one another.

So I though that I could get away with inviting James to my birthday party so that he could flirt some more with Lily.

I had one week left until what would be my last chance to see Lily and James in the same place (and try and get them to go out with each other) if my plan didn't work.

And this time it actually would be my last chance.

* * *

**So what do you think?**

**Review please!**


	4. Perfect

**Sorry I haven't updated in so long, been busy, computer not working and then holidays.**

It worked! My plan had finally worked!

Lily had agreed to go on a date with James!

It had all come together at my birthday party.

We had all been dancing when a really slow track came on on the CD.

James asked Lily to dance with him.

Lily said no and danced with this random guy called Marcus who I've known since I was about three.

Sounds like a great start to a romance, doesn't it?

But then Marcus stood on her toes.

Twelve times.

Unsurprisingly, Lily wasn't very pleased so, in return she stamped as hard as she could on _his_ toes.

He had to go to the hospital, two of his toes were broken

James looked a little bit scared after that.

But, he still plucked up the courage to ask Lily to dance with him again.

And this time she said yes, mainly because he was the only person (apart from me) who wasn't avoiding her completely after she broke Marcus' toes.

And this time it really was the perfect start to a romance.

The End

**I'm so sorry! I know this chapter's really short but I just didn't know how to finish it, that's why it took so long. Anyway, reviews are very welcome (hint hint).**


End file.
